


Walk

by NerdyUwU



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, It's kind of cute, M/M, fyi nothing i write is ever beta-ed so there are going to be mistakes, hanse is a great matchmaker, hanse is aromantic in this, i changed my mind, i wanted to add something to my other fav ship kinda, it's an au my guys, just fluff yall, mainly 2seung but some focus on the others, seungsik is adorable n maybe awward around seungwoo, seungwoo is getting over a breakup, tw for some biphobia in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyUwU/pseuds/NerdyUwU
Summary: Seungwoo needs to get over his breakup. What better way than to fall in love with the cute new coworker at the cafe?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> some bg info so ya ain't confused. Seungwoo's friends are Hanse, Subin and Heochan whereas Seungsik's friends are Sejun and Byungchan. I switched up their ages since it's an AU, but I kept it the same age difference between them all! You'll find out their jobs later ;)

Seungwoo stares at his phone with a dazed look, his cheeks stained with dried tears and unspoken words. Slender fingers swipe across the sleek surface mindlessly, passing through pictures of himself and another figure, none eliciting a reaction from his motionless body. His shoulders are slumped and defeated, his entire body seemingly unable to hold his weight anymore. He’s sitting on the couch, noise all around him but he doesn’t give it any attention. All he can focus on is nothing. He doesn’t understand _why_ anything happened. He was a good boyfriend, why hadn’t his girlfriend wanted to stay with him?

            “-woo hyung.”

            He remembers the argument before everything happened. She was angry with him. For what? Why was she so angry? His fingers clench tighter around his phone. He knows why. He doesn’t want to admit it. He’s a _good_ boyfriend. Why did _that_ matter to her so much.

            _“You’re what?” Her voice is incredulous, confused even._

_Seungwoo falters for a moment and takes a deep breath. “I’m into both girls and guys. I…I thought it would be fair for you to know.”_

_She laughs. “That’s okay with me, Seungwoo-yah.” Her tone is polite now, but her smile is strained._

_It’s a few months after that conversation that it started to fester into a bruise._

_Her words are venom against Seungwoo’s ears and he wants to shut her out completely._

_“Disgusting! You can’t even do this one thing right, Seungwoo! And to top it off,” She laughs in the middle, cutting herself off. “My boyfriend is bisexual! Do you go behind my back and fuck guys, Seungwoo? Am I not good enough for you? You’re useless. We’re through, I can’t date a guy like you.”_

_The door slams and Seungwoo collapses to the floor in broken sobs. They had started arguing over him being late to their dinner. It wasn’t even his fault – he’d texted her before hand and told her he’d be late. Why was she angry?_

            “Seungwoo hyung!”

            A voice drags Seungwoo from his thinking and he snaps his head up, eyes wide. “Huh? Y-Yeah, Subin-ah?” He drags his eyes to where the voice is coming from, a small figure standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

            “Heochan hyung wants to know if you’re going to join us for dinner or not, since everything’s prepared.” Subin offers a small smile and Seungwoo nods, dropping his phone on the coffee table and heading to the kitchen.

            That’s right. This isn’t his house. It’s not his place to mope around when his friends have all prepared a dinner to congratulate Subin on passing his college exams.

            Seungwoo sits down at the table and manages a half-assed smile to his friends around him.

            “Congratulations, Subinnie!” Heochan raises his glass in the air, a bright smile on his face. Hanse and Seungwoo chime in afterwords, and Subin laughs in embarrassment as they raise their glasses.

            It’s almost 12 AM when they finish congratulating Subin, Heochan being especially kind to the younger man and Hanse rolling his eyes, telling him that ‘Subin is already 21, quit babying him’. Seungwoo excuses himself from the table, murmuring an excuse of how late it is and how he has work in the morning. Subin gives him a worried look that the older brushes off with a smile as he heads out, picking his phone up from the coffee table.

            Seungwoo walks home. He’s always liked walking. There’s something comforting about the night sky and being alone, sinking in the cool breeze and _thinking_. He stares up at the sky briefly as he goes on his way, entranced in his own whirlpool of thoughts.

            He's already 25 and a college graduate – yet here he is, pining over his past girlfriend. Seungwoo thinks of Heochan, a small smile flirting across his lips. The man has a total crush on Subin – they could all tell. Subin especially. Opting to take his mind off of his ex, Seungwoo gives Heochan a quick text.

            **12:30 AM**

**Seungwoo**

            ‘When will you man up and tell Subin-ah how you feel, Chan?’

            The reply comes fairly quick and surprises Seungwoo, though the response makes him laugh slightly.

            **12:31 AM**

**Heochannie**

‘Shut up hyung! I’ll tell him someday. You can’t boss me around, I’m already 24!’

**12:31 AM**

**Seungwoo**

‘Haha, okay okay. Take your time. Don’t take too long, or Subin will beat you to confessing. Goodnight, Chan-ah. Don’t stay up late.”

            **12:32 AM**

**Heochannie**

‘Quit playing around. And I will, _mom_. You too though, Seungwoo hyung. Don’t stay up late and sleep. Make lots of money at work! :P’

            Seungwoo laughs and pockets his phone, his mind broken off from his ex as he enters his apartment and aims straight for his room and bed after toeing off his shoes. He needs to sleep and think less of her. She’s not important anymore – work is more important now.

           

 

 

 

“Seungwoo-yah! You’re here. I have something for you to do.” Seungwoo barely has time to process the fact he’s being dragged to the back of the counter, into the small storage room of the café. He’s just arrived and barely gotten himself clocked in, and they _already_ want him to do something? He begrudgingly lets himself be dragged and stares at his coworker with a blatant and displeased look. It’s far too early in the morning for this.

            “Nnh..?” Is all he can get out.

            His coworker merely smiles, all wide and pearly whites as she unhands him and points to a man standing there, awkwardly fiddling with his hands. “You’ve got the task of teaching our new recruit the ropes of coffee making. Good luck.” And then she’s gone, and Seungwoo is left standing awkwardly with a new coworker and headache. He looks at the man standing there and bites the inside of his cheek, plastering a smile on his face.

            The man isn’t bad looking, in Seungwoo’s opinion. He’s got gentle eyes and a round face, his hair a light brown and parted slightly. Shorter than him, for sure, but not by a lot. Perhaps an inch or two? He’s… _handsome_ , Seungwoo thinks. Cute, even.

            “Uhm.. I’m Seungsik…? It’s a pleasure to start working here.” His voice is slightly loud and breezy and Seungwoo nearly topples over. He’s – Seungsik – carrying an unsure tone despite his voice level and it renders Seungwoo speechless, rendering him almost forgetful of answering.

            He collects himself just in time, so it doesn’t look suspicious and reaches a hand out. “Seungwoo. It’s a pleasure to teach you the ropes. We’ll begin with where everything is.”

            It occurs to Seungwoo half-way through training their new employee – Seungsik, he has to remind himself – he isn’t sure of his age and whether to refer to him as ‘hyung’ or comfortably. He does notice that Seungsik learns fast and doesn’t need him to repeat things over and over, something he’s glad for. He’d rather get everything over with and head home. Or drop by Hanse’s and play games. Or walk. Or play soccer.

            Seungsik’s hand tugging on his shirt draws him out of his mindless thinking and he looks over, brow cocked in curiosity. “Hm?”

            “How old are you? I meant to ask this before, but I didn’t get a chance and I don’t want to seem rude.”

            Seungwoo lets out a laugh. “I’m 25. You?” The look on Seungsik’s face says it all and Seungwoo pats his shoulder, chuckling more at the red-faced man. “It’s okay, I’ll let it slide for today.”

            **4:57 PM**

**Seungwoo**

‘Hanse-yah, I’m off work. Are you free to hang out today? And why weren’t you at work?’

            **4:59 PM**

**Se-Se**

‘Yeah, I am. Wanna play games?’

            **5:00 PM**

**Se-Se**

‘Also, sorry bout that hyung. I skipped out on work cause of class. Heard there was a newcomer. How’d it go?’

            **5:01 PM**

**Seungwoo**

‘Ah. Just wonderful. His name is Seungsik. Learns fast and doesn’t ask useless questions. Unlike someone I know~’

            **5:01 PM**

**Se-Se**

‘Oh hush. That’s good though, now we have more hands for when its busy. Hurry up and come over, slow-poke.’

            Pocketing his phone, Seungwoo hangs up his apron and grabs his wallet and keys. He looks over at Seungsik and gives him a small wave.

            “I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow. Get home safe.”

            “You too, Seungwoo hyung.”

           

 

 

Seungwoo walks down the road, debating on whether he should grab a taxi like he had in the morning or walk the full hour down to Hanse’s house. He chooses walking and hurries on his way, his pace quick but even and in time with his racing thoughts.

            To say he regrets telling his ex-girlfriend anything is a stretch. He absolutely wishes he could turn back time and redo everything about that conversation. Tell her that she was all he needed. Seungwoo’s mouth forms a tight line as he walks, headphones in his ears blasting songs like no tomorrow.

            Each one reminds him of her.

            Why can’t he get her out of his head?

            He needs to move on.

            An hour is not enough to encompass all of his thoughts, a hurricane wreaking havoc on his mind. He can’t think straight and furrows his brows as he walks, hands deep in his pockets.

            She is – no, was, everything. She was so kind and sweet and Seungwoo can’t help but blame himself for ruining everything. Why had he been so stupid as to not realise her fake actions and smiles around him?

            Perhaps he wanted to pretend everything was fine when it wasn’t.

            By the time Seungwoo reaches Hanse’s house, his mood is sour, but his mind is made up.

            He needs to move on. She’s the past and now is the present.

            She’s nothing but a faded memory now, even if the scar on his heart tells him otherwise.

            There’s someone better out there.

            Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly goose, Seungwoo. I'll be updating whenever I have time so be on the look out ;) And! I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I like to keep them at about 1000-2000 words each, ahhh. As always, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes !

Hanse greets him at the door, his brows raised. “An hour to come? Did you not drive?” Seungwoo slides past him into the house easily, rolling his eyes.

            “I walked.”

            “ _Walked_?!” Hanse’s voice goes high and the door shuts, the shorter man whirling round to stare at Seungwoo. “You walked to my house from work? Are you crazy, Seungwoo hyung?”

            Seungwoo shrugs his shoulders. “I like walking.” He looks around, wanting to change the subject and spots the gaming consoles prepared in front of the TV. “Let’s play a few rounds, Hanse-yah.” He makes his way to the TV and plops down onto the couch in front of it, picking up the controller and glancing at Hanse. “Well?”

            Hanse shakes his head and can’t help but smile as he walks over. “Alright, loser has to go buy ice-cream from the store.”

            It’s a close call, but Hanse wins with a small margin after an hour of playing and pestering Seungwoo to ‘play another round’. He grins in victory and puts his controller down, his look teasing as he points to the door. “I like the strawberry one.”

            Seungwoo holds out his hand. “You didn’t say I had to pay with my own money, so give me your card.” His own lips quirk up into a smirk at the complete flabbergasted look he receives from Hanse. “Come on, Hanse-yah. You said I had to buy it, not pay for it.”

            Reluctantly the card is placed in Seungwoo’s hand, Hanse sulking and looking away. “Fuck you.”

            “Fuck you? You’re missing something.”

            “Fuck you, _hyung_.”

            The older laughs and gets up from the couch, heading to the door. “Thank you Hanse-yah.”

 

 

It takes less than 10 minutes to walk to the convenience store and Seungwoo takes his time in picking out the ice-cream. Hanse likes strawberry, so it’s what he picks up first. His eyes focus on a particular flavor that looks good and he reaches down to pick it up, only to startle when another hand reaches for the same one.

            The hand retracts as if burnt and Seungwoo looks up to see who it belongs to, surprise etching across his face. “Seungsik?”

            “Seungwoo hyung!” Seungsik smiles and gives an awkward wave before he points to the ice-cream they had both reached for. “You like mint too?”

            Seungwoo shakes his head slowly. “Ah, no I just wanted to try the flavor. You can take it, it’s the only one left after all.” He feels a bit reluctant in giving up the interesting flavor, but Seungsik seems as though he likes it.

            The younger mans eyes light up slightly and he reaches down to grab the ice-cream without hesitation. “Thank you, hyung.” Seungsik hesitates for a second afterwards and points to the chocolate swirl ice-cream with a shy smile. “You should try that one, it’s really good.”

            “Ah, really? I will try it then.” Seungwoo reaches down and grabs the ice-cream Seungsik suggests to eat and then bites the inside of his cheek. “How..is work? Settling in to the hectic café life?”

            Seungsik laughs and nods, smiling. “Yeah, it’s pretty fun. Not as bad as I thought it would be actually.”

            “Oh, just wait until you meet Hanse. He’s a friend who works there.” Seungwoo pretends to shudder at the thought, eliciting a laugh from Seungsik. “He’s a pain to work with, I swear.” He’s hardly said anything funny, but Seungsik’s shoulders are shaking with laughter and the older man can’t help but find it _cute_. And then chastise himself for thinking so.

            It’s too early to fall for someone else after _her._ It feels wrong. But there’s something about Seungsik that seems to pull Seungwoo in, and soon the two are talking nonstop about little things as naturally as the water flows and exchanging numbers.

            There’s something _comfortable_ about Seungsik and Seungwoo hates it but loves it.

            **7:35 PM**

**Se-Se**

‘Hyung, you’ve been gone for thirty minutes. How long does it take to buy ice-cream?

            The vibration of his cellphone interrupts Seungwoo’s sentence and it’s only then he remembers about Hanse. Offering a quick apology to Seungsik, he checks his phone and his eyes widen. _Thirty minutes?_

            **7:36 PM**

**Seungwoo**

‘I’m on my way!’

            “Ah, fuck. Seungsik-ah, I have to go. I left a friend waiting. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

            Seungsik smiles and nods, “Of course, hyung. As an apology why don’t I pay for the ice-creams?” They’re half melted and Seungwoo nods without a second thought, following the short male to the kiosk.

            Seungwoo heads to the exit first with a smile, holding the melted ice-creams in his hand and he realizes, as he’s walking down the street, that Seungsik is heading the same way. “What a coincidence.” He says, turning his head to look at Seungsik. “You live nearby?”

            “Mmhm. A little house in the neighborhood.”

            It occurs to Seungwoo that it’s in the same area where Hanse lives and he laughs, unable to help it. “Oh my God, if you and Hanse turn out to be neighbors without even knowing, I’ll laugh until I cry.” Seungsik chimes in with his laughter, loud and boisterous yet it sounds like wind chimes to Seungwoo’s ears.

            They both walk in comfortable silence, sharing small talk every now and then until Seungwoo stops in front of Hanse’s driveway.

            “Well..this is where I say goodbye.”

            “Oh! Alright, I…” Seungsik goes red. “..I live right across the street.”

            Seungwoo’s eyes bug out and he laughs so loudly that Hanse opens the door to see what the commotion is about. He whirls around to face his friend upon hearing the door open and points at Seungsik. “O-Our new….” He wheezes and doubles over for a moment. “Coworker is your a-across the street _neighbor_!”

            Hanse raises a brow and Seungsik shrugs, though a smile is plastered permanently on his lips. “Seungwoo hyung, I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” Seungsik calls, unsure whether Seungwoo hears him through his laughing fit. He supposes he does as the older nods his head rapidly as Hanse escorts him into the house, and with a satisfied huff, the brunette heads to his own house.

 

 

Hanse sits Seungwoo down on the couch and grabs his melted ice-cream from his hands, shaking his head slightly. “You’re an idiot, hyung. Laughing about that, like a little kid.”

            Seungwoo only grins behind his ice-cream, his response muffled by the food in his mouth.

            “Repeat?”

            “I said, it’s funny though. To think that you’ve lived this close without even knowing.”

            “You want to know what else is funny?” Hanse pulls out his phone and taps the screen, pulling up text messages. “Heochan hyung finally told Subinnie.”

            Seungwoo leans forward and reads the texts, his face breaking into a proud smile. “Oh, congratulations to our blooming new couple!”

            It hurts.

            It hurts to see his friends in healthy and happy relationships while he’s stuck in the same place and unable to jump over the hurdle.

            Hanse laughs as he puts his phone away, the ice-cream in his hand already more than half devoured. “I told ‘em congrats and Subin texted me, and I quote, ‘It’s not like we got married hyung, shut up!’ Who’s been teaching our precious Subin-ah that kind of language?”

            The laughter is shared between both of them, loudly and freely, but the nagging is growing louder in Seungwoo’s head.

            _What would it have been like to get married to her?_

            “Oh yeah, speaking of relationships…” Hanse’s voice goes serious and Seungwoo is all ears, brow raised.

            “Seungsik is pretty cute, isn’t he?”

            The red is hard to hide on his cheeks and Seungwoo rolls his eyes. “Seungsik _hyung_ to you, Hanse-yah. He’s older than you and younger than me. And what makes you say that? He looks…like every other guy.” Seungsik _is_ cute but there is no way he’s going to say that.

            It’s just after-affects of a breakup.

            That’s all it is.

            There is _no_ way he is falling for someone he’s just met.

            No way at all.


	3. Chapter 3

“Right, right.” Hanse’s voice grows increasingly leery and he leans in close, making Seungwoo scoot back slightly. “You’re just saying that because you think he _is_ cute, right Seungwoo hyung?”

            Seungwoo feels his face go red and he scrambles backwards, falling off the edge of the couch. His legs are askew and he offers a groaned response of denial.

            “I do _not_.”

            The younger only laughs and stands up, taking the ice-cream wrappers. “Whatever you say, hyung. It’s getting late, do you want to stay here or go home? I can drive you.” Hanse returns from the kitchen, brows raised as he watches Seungwoo clamber back onto the couch.

            He sighs and tilts his head back, contemplating his answer before giving Hanse a thumb up. “Drive me.” Seungwoo leans his head forward and flashes him a large grin. “I’m curious to see how well you drive.”

            “Shut up.”

            Seungwoo laughs and hops up from the couch, grabbing his things from the table and heading to the door. “I’m just playing, Hanse-yah. I know you’re a great driver.”

            Hanse rolls his eyes. “Damn right I am. Here, go start my car.” He tosses Seungwoo the keys, the latter catching them easily and heading out the door.

 

 

 

Seungwoo stares out the window as they drive, looking at the scenery dowsed in the evening light. It’s beautiful and suddenly he’s reminiscing about the dates he had – with _her_.

            “Seungwoo hyung, can you tell the manager I’ll be coming in for the afternoon shift instead?” Hanse breaks the comfortable silence with his request followed by apologetic laughter. “You’ll probably have to take my morning shift with Seungsik.”

            He nods slowly, mumbling a ‘yeah, sure thing’ in response. He feels drained suddenly and all he wants to do is sleep right now. Hanse drives up onto his driveway and Seungwoo steps out of the car, thanking Hanse for the lift before heading into the complex. He toes his shoes off as soon as he enters his apartment and clambers into bed, scrolling through his phone and finding Seungsik’s number.

            **8:15 PM**

**Seungwoo**

‘This is Seungsik, right? It’s Seungwoo. Just wanted to make sure it was your number.’

            Seungwoo puts his phone on the nightstand and bundles up in the blankets, waiting for an answer. Yet, the minute his eyes fall shut he doesn’t open them again.

 

 

 

He’s up the minute his alarm goes off, the loud blaring sound dragging a groan out of Seungwoo’s mouth. He rolls out of bed and gets himself ready, not looking at his phone until he’s sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

            **8:30 PM**

**Seungsikkie**

‘Yes, it is! Sorry for replying late! Will you be at work tomorrow?’

            Seungwoo puts his spoon down and smiles to himself, feeling slightly sorry for leaving Seungsik without an answer. At least he’ll answer before work, right?      

            **7:17 AM**

**Seungwoo**

            ‘Oh, yeah I’m taking over Hanse’s shift, so I am going to be there. I’ll be teaching you more again today, be prepared :)’  

            **7:17 AM**

**Seungsikkie**

‘Sounds like a plan. See you at work then! :)’

            He nearly chokes on his spit at the fast reply and feels his cheeks burn, something weird bubbling up in his stomach at the thought of seeing Seungsik again. Seungwoo tries to push it away and resumes eating his breakfast.

            It’s too soon.

 

 

 

Seungwoo pushes the door to the cafe open, his mood only slightly brighter than last night when he was driving with Hanse. His coworkers chime ‘Good morning’ and he offers one in return, heading to the back room and seeing Seungsik getting ready.

            “Morning, Seungsik-ah.”

            “Morning, Seungwoo hyung.” Seungsik’s voice is bright and cheery, lips drawn into a smile and eyes shaped like crescents.

            Seungwoo’s heart skips a beat.

            _Fuck,_ is all he can think.

            He puts his phone in the locker and nods his head at the younger. “You know the whole routine, right? I’ll help you out if you need it.”

            Seungsik nods. “Yeah, I got it. Uhm, I told the manager that you were taking over Hanse’s shift, so you don’t need to say anything.”

            Surprise finds itself on Seungwoo’s face and he smiles slowly, reaching over to ruffle the light brown strands on Seungsik’s head. “Thanks, Seungsikkie.” He turns on his heel and heads out of the backroom, leaving Seungsik bright red and flustered.

            Seungwoo busies himself with cleaning the counters and preparing the coffee machines, maneuvering himself around the area and expertly avoiding the bodies of his coworkers. They open in a few minutes and with the early open time, he’s sure they will be busy.

 

 

 

It’s mid-afternoon when things finally slow down at the café and Seungwoo finally has time to breath properly. He looks to Seungsik and can’t help but smile, earning himself a honey smile in return. Without a word they both chuckle and Seungsik leans against the counter, elbows supporting him.

            Just as Seungwoo is about to speak, a voice interrupts him and forces him to close his mouth.

            “Hyung, yo, we’re here.”

            Seungsik whips around and smiles brightly, innocent and carefree and suddenly Seungwoo wishes that he would smile like that more often. Specifically at him.

            “Oh, Sejun-ah! Byungchannie!” Seungsik greets them warmly and Seungwoo loiters behind him, awaiting their orders like a professional. He also wants to let Seungsik take an order by himself without help. “What do you want to order?”

            “Two vanilla lattes and a chocolate crepe.” Byungchan pipes up, his smile wide and revealing deep dimples. Sejun nods along, his arm slung loosely around the taller mans waist almost possessively.

            Seungwoo recognizes the gesture and a pang hits him in the heart.

            He really does need to get over _her_. He looks at Seungsik and watches him punch in the orders, hawk eyes on lock to spot mistakes and correct them. Seungwoo keeps a close eye on the exchange of money and finally goes about making the orders, listening to the idle talk between Seungsik and the two people – Byunchan and Sejun – who he assumes are his friends.

            “Two vanilla lattes and a chocolate crepe.” Seungwoo says coolly as he slides the orders on the counter, offering his ‘customer pleasing’ smile. Once the two have gone to a table, Seungwoo looks to Seungsik with a raised brow, amusement tugging on his lips. “Friends?”

            Seungsik rubs his neck in embarrassment and ducks his head, avoiding eye contact. “Y-Yeah. They wanted to stop by on a date and see how I worked.”

            That explained the possessive hand. Seungwoo shrugs and gives a short laugh. “This is a popular date place.” He glances at the clock and nudges Seungsik gently. “Want to grab a bite to eat for lunch with me during break?”

            The short man nods and gives Seungwoo a smile. “Sure thing!”

            Seungwoo feels his heart skip a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh just so you guys know, there are going to be various little skips in time and things. Specifically next chapter as I'll be diving into Seungwoo and Seungsik's friendship after a month ! I don't want them to date after like a few days, if you know what I mean :) Please understand !!


	4. Chapter 4

It’s a month since the two of them met and despite the short time, it feels as though Seungwoo’s known Seungsik forever. They’ve both gotten familiar with each other’s friends. Seungwoo can easily joke around with Sejun and Byungchan like he does with Heochan and Hanse. Seungsik has taken to doting on Subin and spoiling him with coffee and food. Their conversations are easy and flow into one another like a gentle stream. It’s never awkward, Seungwoo notices.

            But it’s getting harder to hide his feelings.

            He can’t even remember _her_ name anymore.

            Seungsik is who he thinks of before going to bed. When he wakes up.

            He wonders if Seungsik feels the same.

            It hurts more than breaking up with _her_ , Seungwoo realizes.

            One month and he’s already like this – there’s definitely something about Seungsik that turns his heart into a marathon runner.

            What is it?

           

 

“One ice macchiato please and a green tea latte.” Seungsik’s voice is confident yet sweet as he rattles off the order to the barista at the counter. This isn’t the café where they work, the atmosphere is less calm, rowdier, and noisy. Seungwoo finds he doesn’t mind.

            They both sit down at a table near the back, closest to the large windows that show the overflowing garden of plants outside. Seungwoo shares some mindless words with Seungsik, leaning forward on his elbows and letting his eyes fit around the others features.

            Seungsik’s _stunning_ in the sunlight, Seungwoo thinks. The way the sunlight dances across the light chocolate coloured hair, discolouring it into an almost golden hue. The crinkle of his eyes when he smiles, eyes turning into gentle crescents and the perfect, milk tea skin that seemed without a flaw. Seungsik was laughing at something, something Seungwoo didn’t catch because he was busy staring. Seungsik’s cheeks are round and full, resembling something like a chipmunk and Seungwoo wants nothing more than to pinch them now. The faintest glint of metal sits on Seungsik’s ears, the hooped piercings enticing Seungwoo. He wants to pull on them and tug on them.

            “Seungwoo hyung?” Seungsik waves a hand in front of Seungwoo’s face, his lips pulled into worry and brows creased. “Our drinks arrived, are you okay?”

            Seungwoo blinks slowly and nods, an embarrassed smile crawling onto his lips. “Yeah, sorry I zoned out.” He reaches out and grabs his drink, warm and calming in his hands.

            They’ve gone out like this so many times now.

            Seungwoo can’t help but indulge himself into thinking of them as dates.

            It’s wrong. But he can’t stop.

 

 

Heochan drapes his arms around Subin’s shoulders and grins cheekily at Seungwoo. The four of them are sitting in Hanse’s living room, bottle of beer opened around them and a mess of cards on the table. “Hyung, you owe us all food. Go get it.”

            He lets out a loud groan and tilts his head back, arms splayed across the couch. “Why am I always losing?”

            Hanse merely laughs and flicks a beer cap at the elder. “Go hyung. Maybe you can run into Seungsik hyung and do your _goo-goo_ eyes at him.” Hanse lets out a yelp when a pillow is thrown with extreme force at him, ducking and then cracking into a wide smile. “Go, hyung. We’re hungry.”

            “Even though Hanse has food in his house?”

            “ _Go_ , hyung.” Subin slurs drunkenly, his hands playing absently with Heochan’s as he leaned into his touch.

            Seungwoo makes a face and gets up. He can’t resist Subin’s charms after all, but he’ll still grumble. He also can’t deny the hope that lights up in his stomach at the mention of Seungsisk. He feels like an idiot in love – or as Hanse says: “A fucking _pine_ cone.”

            Heochan flashes Seungwoo a wide smile as the older stumbles out of the house, grumbling expletives under his breath in annoyance. He then turns his head to Hanse, worry etching his features. “Are you sure, Hanse-yah? Seungwoo hyung seems like he really likes Seungsik hyung…I don’t want him to get hurt again.” They all fall silent. Seungwoo may not have told them much about his past relationship, but they all knew it hurt him and it was worrying. Especially with how he spaced out in the middle of conversations.

            It definitely had gone away a lot when Seungwoo met Seungsik.

            Hanse grins, though it’s nervous and unsure. “I’m sure of it. I’m a hundred percent sure Seungsik hyung likes Seungwoo hyung to. Or at least, if what Byungchan told me is true, then yes.”

            Subin final speaks again, tired yet his tone clearly conveys a glimmer of happiness. “I hope they date…Or else our plan of purposely making Seungwoo hyung lose is useless.”

           

 

How many times had he lost to those three? Seungwoo thinks about it on his way to the convenience store for some snacks. It doesn’t feel like it was on purpose, but there was definitely something weird. Shrugging it off with a tired sigh, the brunet rummaged the shelves of the convenience store, searching for snacks that suited the tastes of his friends. He carries the snacks to the counter and slides them over, pulling out his card and then glancing to the clock.

            11:47 PM.

            He’s lucky the convenience store is open 24 hours. With a quiet ‘thank you’ to the cashier, Seungwoo heads out of the store and his stomach drops. He didn’t get to see Seungsik today at all – not at the café or anywhere. He wonders if the younger is sick, but then again, he wouldn’t know seeing as he hadn’t texted Seungsik at all.

            Seungwoo finds himself thinking again as he walks back to Hanse’s place.

            Thinking about Seungsik.

            _“Seungwoo hyung!” Seungsik calls out, waving an arm in order to grab his attention. It’s their second time going out to lunch this month and Seungwoo feels giddy, his stomach doing a flip as he walks over._

_Seungsik’s wearing a button up with a sweater vest over it, light enough for the warm weather and Seungwoo can’t help but find it adorable._

Seungwoo smiles to himself.

            _Seungwoo wraps an arm around Seungsik’s shoulders, pulling him close and laughing as they walk down the sidewalk together. The whine of ‘Seungwoo hyung!’ from Seungsik’s mouth only fuels his laughter and he pulls his arm away, ruffling the youngers hair._

_“Lunch?”_

_“Sure thing, hyung.”_

_Seungsik is all smiles and Seungwoo feels his insides twist._

Seungwoo stops walking and looks up at the sky.

            _Seungwoo spreads his limbs in the grass, staring up at the blue sky. “It feels like I’ve known you forever.” The words fall from his lips without restraint and he bites his lip, anxious for no reason about Seungsik’s answer._

_The shorter man laughs, soft and tinkling, making Seungwoo’s cheeks flush slightly. He likes that sound._

_“I feel the same.”_

_They’ve only known each other for two weeks._

Seungwoo continues walking and reaches the door of Hanse’s house, walking in.

            A month.

            It’s not that long, yet it’s long enough for Seungwoo to realize how he feels about Seungsik.

            Hanse is right. He really is a fucking _pine_ cone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Seungwoo's pining. I'll probably be updating this fic daily !! Sorry if it feels to awkward or too fast, not the best writer out there, but regardless please enjoy !


	5. Chapter 5

Seungwoo makes his rounds along the café, cleaning off the tables and picking up cups that customers leave without tossing away. Seungsik has finally gotten a hang of the register, although Seungwoo continues to keep an eye on him. Partially to make sure he’s doing things right and partially because he wants to look at him some more – ingrain the beautiful image of Seungsik in his mind.

            Seungwoo decided he likes when Seungsik smiles, wide and free. Like he is now, talking with Subin and punching in the youngers order. He walks over after wiping down the last table, finally finished and hooks an arm around Subin’s shoulders. “Shouldn’t you be in class, Subin-ah?”

            Subin only laughs and rolls his eyes, grabbing his card back from Seungsik. “I’ve got some time to spare before I head back.”

            The older grins and hugs Subin tightly before letting go, heading behind the counter. “Ah, yes my genius little music major Subinnie. So smart.” Seungwoo’s voice is dripping with affection and he’s probably embarrassing himself by cooing like this – but it’s Subin, so he doesn’t mind.

            “Here you go, Subinnie.” Seungsik chirps, sliding Subin’s sugary drink over. “Good luck in class.” The latter smiles politely and grabs his drink, waving to the both of them as he heads out the door.

            Seungwoo leans against the spotless counter and looks at Seungsik, a lopsided grin forming on his face. “Lunch?”

            Seungsik smiles brightly and nods, pink dusting his cheeks and Seungwoo thinks he looks absolutely ethereal.

            “Sure thing, Seungwoo hyung!”

 

 

 

The sunlight makes Seungsik look like something out a fairytale and Seungwoo can’t help himself from smiling like an entire fool. He sips his coffee slowly, listening to Seungsik talk about Sejun and Byungchan; something about their pet shop and all the cute animals. He’s distracted by the swipe of sauce on Seungsik’s cheek that he’s hardly paying attention to what the man is saying. Seungwoo wants to kiss it off – like they do in cheesy dramas. Except, it’s real life.

            “Seungwoo hyung, do you want to come with me to the shop and look at the animals?”

            Seungwoo isn’t listening. He leans over and slides his thumb slowly across Seungsik’s cheek, wiping away the sauce there from the sandwich and then sits back. Seungsik is completely red in the face and his mouth is open as he struggles to get words out. Seungwoo licks the sauce off his finger and Seungsik’s mouth shuts abruptly.

            “Sorry, what were you saying?”

            Seungsik struggles to get his words out and flounders around, blinking rapidly as though he can’t believe _that_ just happened. Seungwoo finally goes pink. “I..- I was asking if you wanted to go to the pet shop with me and look at the animals.”

            Seungwoo laughs nervously, cheeks pink, and takes his time in answering by taking a long sip from his coffee. Which is until it is empty.

            “Sure thing, Seungsikkie.”

            Seungsik doesn’t mention the incident for the rest of their lunch, but his ears are red until the end.

            Seungwoo doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

 

 

 

“Hanse-yah, what do I _do?_ ” Seungwoo bemoans into the phone, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He can’t get over what he did at lunch with Seungsik.

            Wiping the sauce off _and_ licking it off his fingers? Was he _crazy?_ Seungsik was nice about it, but Seungwoo can’t shake the anxiety about the whole situation off.

            Hanse lets out a breathy sigh on the other end and laughs. Seungwoo frowns and mentally wonders why Hanse is his friend.

            “Hyung, just say sorry? I mean, you probably spooked the poor guy, seeing as he’s got a huge ass crush on you.” Hanse falls silent right after.

            Seungwoo sits up and has to stop the ugly squeal that wants to climb out of his mouth. “He _what?_ ”

            “Uh, never mind, I said nothing!” The phone cuts off and Hanse on the other end is smiling as though he’s just won the lottery.

            Seungwoo on the other hand is staring at his phone in confusion.

            Seungsik has a _crush_? On _him_?

            The older man puts his phone down and buries his face in his hands, letting out a laugh. Or is it a sob? He can’t tell because there is a thrum of happiness radiating through his body.

            **10:46 PM**

**Seungwoo**

‘Hanse, I love you.’

            **10:46 PM**

**Se-Se**

‘Ew, love. No thanks, I’d rather you say you’d fuck me.’

            **10:47 PM**

**Seungwoo**

‘Shut up. Seriously though, he does have a crush on me right? You’re not fucking around, are you?’

            **10:47 PM**

**Se-Se**

‘Byungchan told me so himself. When he was really drunk after me, Sejun and him went out. Ask him yourself.’

            **10:48 PM**

**Seungwoo**

‘Good idea. Good night, you fucking asswipe.’

            **10:48 PM**

**Se-Se**

‘Is that anyway to talk to your son? G’night fuckface.’

            Seungwoo rubs his eyes and scrolls through his phone contacts in search of Byungchan’s number and hopes that the younger is awake in order to respond. His mind is reeling and swarming with thoughts. Doubt, mostly. It’s only been a month – that’s what rings the loudest in his head.

            But he started dating _her_ after a week. This is so much better, isn’t it?

            There’s a tug at his heart as he prepares to text Byungchan. Is it right to pry like this? Shouldn’t he hear about it from Seungsik himself? What if Seungsik was only joking? Seungwoo puts his phone down and sighs loudly.

            Maybe it’s just better to tell Seungsik. It makes anxiety swim in Seungwoo’s stomach and he hopes, desperately, that Seungsik feels the same. Even if he doesn’t, Seungwoo hopes they can stay close friends.

            He doesn’t want to fuck it all up.

            Looking at the time on his phone, Seungwoo takes a deep breath and picks it up again, this time searching for Seungsik’s number. They’re both off tomorrow. It’s the perfect opportunity.

            **10:53 PM**

**Seungwoo**

‘Let’s meet tomorrow at the café for a drink at noon. I want to apologize.’

            **10:53 PM**

**Seungsikkie**

‘Sure thing, hyung.’

            He wasn’t expecting such a fast response and his heart drops slightly. It’s going to happen. It’s not a dream at all.

            Seungwoo puts his phone aside and falls into a fitful sleep.

 

 

By noon he’s already texted all of his friends, including Sejun and Byungchan, for some sort of advice. Well, not all off them. He’s excluded Hanse for various reasons. Their responses aren’t much help to Seungwoo as he walks to the café, his steps slow and anxious filled.

            **11:30 AM**

**Sejun**

‘Just be calm, hyung. Seungsik is really nice and I’m sure he won’t be mad at you for what you did.’

            **11:32 AM**

**Byungchan**

‘Fighting! Don’t let him slap you :P’

            Okay, well maybe he left out he was going to confess to Seungsik, but Byungchan and Sejun don’t need to know that. His closest friends do, of course.

            **11:35 AM**

**Cutie Binnie**

‘Good luck hyung, you got this! I’m sure it will work out fine. You should definitely be sincere in your apology. Don’t fuck up!’

            **11:35 AM**

**Heochannie**

‘You’ll do fine, hyung. You’ve pined enough, go get him tiger. Tell us how it goes!’

            Seungwoo reaches the café and heads to the counter, ordering drinks for him and Seungsik. Vanilla latte and iced macchiato. The vanilla latte is for Seungsik – his favourite, he remembers being told by the younger once. He takes the drinks and heads to a table outside, his teeth worrying his lip incessantly.

            “Seungwoo hyung!” Seungsik’s voice pulls Seungwoo from his stupor and he looks up, his mouth dropping open. Seungsik looks _cute_ , dressed up in a white sweater and tight jeans, glasses perched atop his nose.

            Seungwoo can’t breathe and his cheeks are on fire as he waves a wordless greeting as Seungsik sits down across from him, bright eyed and smiling.

            “Thank you for ordering my drink.” Seungsik says, his tone bright and airy.

            Seungwoo nods and wraps his lips around the straw, sipping slowly before pulling away. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I must have spooked you.” The younger man laughs, it’s nervous and quiet, and shakes his head. “It’s fine, hyung. Thank you for inviting me out again. I…really like hanging out with you.”

            Now is his chance, isn’t it?

            They both open their mouths at the same time and shut it simultaneously. Seungwoo laughs loudly and motions for Seungsik to go first. “You first.”

            Seungsik shakes his head and smiles, “No, no, you first.”

            “Okay.” Seungwoo breathes in slowly.

            “I like you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-Dun-Dun! I wrote this really late last night so I'm posting it now oops


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tooth-aching fluff, thank you  
> it's also a rare glimpse into Seungsik's view so :)

_“I like you.”_

            Seungwoo falters. He swears he hears two people say it. The older man looks to Seungsik, who’s a delightful shade of red, opening and closing his mouth. He wants to say something, but nothing comes out. Because he definitely heard Seungsik’s voice say it too.

            It’s Seungsik who says something first, breaking the silence between the both of them. “I…I like you. Too, I mean. I like you too.” He pauses and fidgets with his fingers before blurting out, “Let’s date!”

            Seungwoo is still slack-mouthed, unable to word anything because Seungsik _likes_ him. Seungsik really, truly does like him. There’s a swell of happiness building up in his heart and it bubbles out before he can hold it back. “Yes. Sure- Yeah, let’s date. Fuck, I’ve been wanting to say this for so long. You’re so _cute_ Seungsikkie, did you know that?”

            Seungsik hides his face and laughs, although it’s more of a giggle and Seungwoo finds that cute. He finds everything about Seungsik cute and absolutely endearing.

            “You’re cute too, Seungwoo hyung. I like you so, so, so much.”

            The two of them are all smiles and laughs for the rest of their short outing. Seungsik hiding his face behind sweater paws every time Seungwoo says something that makes him laugh loudly, his cheeks hurting from how wide he’s smiling. Seungwoo too. They’re both red in the face and stumbling over words as their drinks run empty. Seungwoo doesn’t want to end this…well, date now, anytime soon.

            Seungwoo thinks he really, absolutely cherishes Seungsik and his slightly loud, overexcited voice and his laughs and he wants to kiss him so badly.

            But he doesn’t.

            Seungwoo stands up first and grabs their empty cups, motioning for Seungsik to do the same. They’ve been sitting there for almost an hour, sharing meaningless words (that Seungwoo hangs onto and memorizes – from Seungsik’s favourite colour to his favourite animal) and compliments (Seungwoo’s head is full of images of Seungsik going red and stuttering). “I’ll..uh, drop you off at home?”

            Seungsik shakes his head as he stands, sidling close to Seungwoo as they walk to the front doors, the elder tossing their empty cups in the bin. “I took a taxi here since my car is under repair.”

            “Then I’ll hail a taxi for you, how about that? And pay for the fare home.” Seungwoo compromises, his smile soft and gentle. Seungsik is startled by how _ethereal_ Seungwoo looks, kind and soft, like an angel. He smiles in return. “That doesn’t sound bad, hyung. Thank you.”

            Standing on the side of the cement sidewalk, Seungwoo ruffles Seungsik’s hair gently and hails a taxi as it comes by. “I’ll text you again later today, so we can go to the pet shop like you wanted to.” Seungwoo opens the door and motions for Seungsik to get in, sliding the driver a twenty while he’s at it.

            Seungsik smiles sweetly and nods, his smile wide and bright as he gets inside the taxi.

            “Sure thing, hyung!”

           

 

 

Sejun laughs, his pixelated face lagging slightly on the screen of Seungsik’s computer. “That’s what you’re worried about, hyung?” Seungsik lets out a sound akin to despair and covers his face, still dressed in what he wore earlier. The date with Seungwoo won’t leave his mind and there’s a swirl of anxiety pooling in his stomach.

            “It’s not funny, Sejun-ah!”

            Byungchan laughs in the background on Sejun’s side and pokes his head into the frame. “Hyung, you’re getting all antsy because Seungwoo didn’t hold your hand or kiss you? You guys just started going out, you’re being clingy.”

            Seungsik sighs softly. He knows Byungchan has a point, but he still can’t shake off the feeling of worry. “What if he’s just playing around with me? I mean-”

            “Seungsik hyung, breathe please. Has he texted you about coming to the pet shop? Speaking of which, Sejun hyung, we should get back to work too. We’ve got a few minutes left of our lunch break.” Byungchan smiles softly at Seungsik before turning to Sejun, raising a brow. Sejun huffs and nods. “What Byungchan said. Get changed, Seungsik hyung. Have fun, really. Give him some time – I’m sure he’s just as nervous as you.”

            The older of the three nods and runs a hand across his face. “Right, you guys are right. And uhm, yeah he did. I have thirty minutes before I have to come over there. I’ll hang the call up then, see you guys later.” Seungsik waves and ends the call, exiting the app on his computer and leaning back. Now his dilemma is clothing.

            He heads to his closet and rummages through it, wondering what the nicest (but casual) outfit he can scrounge up is. Seungsik also offhandedly thinks about Seungwoo.

            The man is handsome, with contagious laughter and dark brown hair that looks like a chocolate paradise in the sun. He’s tall and from his build Seungsik knows that he’s done some time of sport or works out – he also remembers Seungwoo talking about soccer. It makes sense of course. Seungsik pulls out some clothes and pulls them on, wondering if Seungwoo will like them and then realizing he sounds like a teenage boy trying to impress his crush.

            _Be confident_ , he tells himself as he looks at himself in the mirror. Some slacks and a button up – it looks fine. Seungsik puts everything else away and grabs his things, making sure to double check he has everything. This time he calls an Uber instead, not wanting to walk the ten minutes to the place where he can catch taxis. He sits around for a while until it arrives and within seconds he’s out the door and stumbling into the car, a smile on his face as he thinks about a second date with Seungwoo.

            In the same day to boot.

            He was lucky, wasn’t he?

 

 

 

Seungsik nearly trips over his feet as he gets out of the taxi, spotting Seungwoo standing at the entrance of the pet shop, chatting with Byungchan. He doesn’t know what they’re talking about and he could care less as he hurries over, his steps light and excited.

            “Seungwoo hyung!”

“Seungsikkie!” Seungwoo lights up when he spots the shorter male, smiling wide and bright. Seungsik likes that smile on him. It suits him. Byungchan is quick to make himself scarce, heading back inside the shop and fussing over the rabbits in the display window.

“You weren’t waiting long, were you?” Seungsik asks, eyeing Seungwoo’s outfit. It’s casual – a light tee with some graphics across the front and ripped jeans. It’s so…Seungwoo-esque, Seungsik can’t help but find his heart tumble with affection.

Seungwoo shakes his head and grabs the drinks from the small table outside of the shop, handing the vanilla frappe to Seungsik. “Mm, nope. I went and got us drinks, since Sejunnie said it was okay for us to drink inside the shop.”

            Seungsik smiles and takes his drink, his cheeks turning pink. “Thank you, hyung.” He murmurs, offering to open the door as they walk inside the shop.

            Byungchan shares a look with Sejun and the two of them smile softly at the couple.

            It’s quiet inside the pet shop, with the only sounds being Byungchan rattling objects in the backroom and the noises from the various animals. Seungsik shyly links his arm with Seungwoo’s, who looks down at him and smiles, making the youngers stomach flip nervously. He sips on his drink as a way to calm his nerves, walking with him and ogling the various pets.

            “This one looks like you, Sikkie.” Seungwoo says absently, pointing at the brown rabbit chewing on a toy. Seungsik can’t focus. _Sikkie?_ The nickname makes his throat run dry and he forces himself to look at the rabbit, biting his lip.

            “Really?”

            “Yeah, really. Look, it’s cheeks are all big and cute, like yours.” Seungwoo proves his point by pinching Seungsik’s cheeks gently, the latter letting out a sound of protest. Seungsik’s cheeks go dark red and he ducks his head, distracting himself with the vanilla latte. “I still like chipmunks more. Since you look like one. My little chipmunk.” Seungsik doesn’t know whether he can get even redder and settles for burying his face in Seungwoo’s shirt.

            “I don’t.”

            Seungwoo laughs and pets Seungsik’s hair gently, placing his drink on a shelf so he can wrap an arm around the shorter mans waist. “You definitely do. Come on, let’s look at the animals you like.” He murmurs and Seungsik all but melts, pulling away from his chest and Seungwoo throws an apologetic glance at Sejun – who only smiles and motions for Byungchan to grab the drink the elders left behind. Seungsik grabs Seungwoo’s arm, trying to ignore the prickling feeling where Seungwoo’s arm was around his waist, and leads him to the cats.

            “Subinnie has a cat, right? Jaws is so cute, so it sparked my interest in cats.” Seungsik looks for a trash bin nearby and tosses his empty cup inside, before turning his focus on the small kittens in the cage. His eyes fall on a calico who seems to enjoy rough housing and tumbling over the other kittens, meowing loud and clear. His heart soars. “That one reminds me of you, hyung.” Knowing he has Sejun’s permission, the brunet unlocks the cage and reaches in to pick up the small calico, cradling it to his chest as he shuts the cage.

            Seungwoo smiles and cocks a brow, grin wide. “Me? Okay, I’ll give it to you.” Seungsik looks cute like that, holding the baby kitten and cooing to it – but there’s a swipe of whip cream on his lip from the drink (the straw must have missed his mouth at some point). “I want to take a picture of you like this, Sikkie…It’s so cute.” He mumbles out loud, already leaning in and seeing how Seungsik reacts immediately, the youngers eyes fluttering slightly.

            Their lips meet in a soft, chaste kiss and Seungsik’s eyes fall shut, the kitten in his arms half asleep and only making the scene more picturesque. Seungwoo’s lips are soft and slightly plush against his, the kiss barely lasting a few seconds before Seungwoo’s pulling away and licking his lips. The older smiles softly and brushes a few hairs from Seungsik’s eyes, prying the kitten from his grasp and placing it back in the cage.

            “You had a little bit of whip cream on your lip, Seungsik-ah.”

            “Oh.” Is all Seungsik can muster because he’s just had his first kiss at age 24 in a pet shop.

            Sejun and Byungchan laugh in the back and whistle quietly – but Seungsik can’t hear them because all the blood is rushing in his ears and all he can think about is kissing Seungwoo again. So he does. The shorter man grabs Seungwoo’s collar and pulls him down again, leaning up on his tip-toes to press a firm kiss, his lips moving hesitantly against the elders. It’s slow and unsure on Seungsik’s part, their lips moving uncoordinated and never going past that, keeping tongues out of this. Until Seungsik pulls away and smiles widely, biting his bottom lip.

            “I really like you, hyung.”

            Seungwoo melts and he pulls Seungsik close, pressing a soft kiss on the crown of the shorter mans head. This is so much better than _her_. It’s everything he’s wanted and everything he’s dreamed.

            “I like you so, so, so much Seungsik-ah.”


	7. Chapter 7

Their date at the pet shop goes smoothly, Seungwoo teasing Seungsik and comparing him to different animals just to make him react and laugh. It’s time to go unfortunately and Seungwoo holds Seungsik’s smaller hand in his tightly as they wave Sejun and Byungchan goodbye, heading outside. Seungwoo presses another kiss to Seungsik’s fluffy hair, smiling softly.

            It feels too good to be true.

            “Should I grab you taxi back?”

            Seungsik shakes his head and Seungwoo cocks a brow, pulling back slightly to look down at him – he looks like an angel in the sunlight. “Then what, Sikkie?” He likes the way the younger flushes at the nickname and tries to show that it doesn’t affect him when it clearly does, his cheeks lighting up in a soft blush.

            “Let’s stay together for a little bit more.”

            Seungwoo rubs his thumb across Seungsik’s hand softly, slowly and bites his lip. “I promised to go hang out with Hanse and the others today, since they’re all off. Except Subin, he’s in class.” An idea pops in his head and he slides his hand from Seungsik’s and wraps it around his waist instead. “How about we walk to Hanse’s place together and hang out together? It will be fun.” Seungsik nods, slowly before a slow smile spreads across his face.

            “Sounds like a plan, hyung.”

 

 

 

“Look who the big bad wolf dragged in. Congratulations, love birds.” Hanse coos the minute Seungsik and Seungwoo walk into his house. Seungwoo flicks the man on the forehead and leads Seungsik to the couch, sitting down with him and keeping his arm around his waist. Heochan comes out of the kitchen with a bundle of beers, setting them down on the table.

            “So, what is it today?” He asks, looking to the other three with a cocked brow. “Cards? Video games? Board games?”

            Seungwoo hums and looks to Seungsik. “Let’s let Seungsikkie make the choice this time.” The younger looks nervous and chews his lip slightly, thinking hard about something that doesn’t need to be pondered upon. There’s alcohol, so he feels as though anything chosen will be entertaining.

            “Cards.” Seungsik finally replies, edging closer to the older man and watching as Hanse tosses a pack of cards to Heochan, who catches them easily. The atmosphere is light and calm, Hanse finally joining them and sitting down.

            Heochan grins and pulls out the beers from their case, sliding one to the others and opening one for himself. “Jackass?”

            “Jackass.” Seungwoo and Hanse say simultaneously, leaving Seungsik only a tad confused.

            “Jackass?” Seungsik looks at Seungwoo for some sort of explanation and the older only smiles gently and promises to help him out.

 

 

Maybe it was a terrible idea to have alcohol, especially with their morning shifts tomorrow, but Seungwoo could hardly care. He knocks back the rest of his beer and looks to the others, a red flush prominent on his cheeks. Hanse is far more affected, his eyes hazy and mouth wide in a dopey smile as the cards are forgotten in exchange for laughter and talking. Heochan isn’t as bad off as Hanse, but he’s slurring his speech and poking fun at Seungwoo – not that he minds. He looks down to Seungsik, his eyes going soft at the sight. The younger was curled against his side, cheeks dusted with bliss from the alcohol and his face slightly buried against his chest. Seungwoo lets his fingers play with chocolate locks and he looks at the time.

            7 PM.

            Seungwoo slowly peels himself from the couch, ignoring the loud protests from Seungsik as he starts to clean up the mess, knowing Hanse and Heochan are far too gone to do so. It’s these little ‘parties’ with the three of them (now four) that help him clear his mind of anything he’s overthinking. Which tends to be a lot.

            “Hanse, Heochan.” Seungwoo says, cocking a brow slightly. “Come on, you two should be heading to bed.”

            Hanse groans loudly but complies, dragging himself off of the couch and muttering a weak ‘okay mom’ as he heads to his room. Heochan is less compliant and whines. Loudly. “I don’t wanna…yer not my dad..” He drapes himself over the arm of the couch and puts up a loud protest when Seungwoo lifts him, his eyes half shutting as exhaustion courses over his body. Seungsik is already asleep on the couch, his breathing low and even.

            Cute.  
            “Yeah, yeah. C’mon Heochannie. Guest room for you. Be glad I’m not just letting you sleep on the couch.” Seungwoo slowly carries the squirming man into the extra room Hanse has, dropping him on the bed and snorting when he sees that Heochan is already fast asleep.

            Now for Seungsik.

            He’s comfortably curled up on the couch and fast asleep that Seungwoo almost feels guilty for even thinking about moving him. Walking over, he gently shakes his boyfriends – _boyfriend_ , the word makes him smile – shoulder and whispers, “Sikkie, come on. Let’s get you home.” Seungsik blinks his eyes open blearily and raises his arms, expecting to be carried and Seungwoo complies, wrapping his arms around the shorter man and lifting him. Seungsik buries his face in the crook of Seungwoo’s neck, drunken blabber falling from his lips as he’s carried out of the house and across the street to his place.

            “Mmhm,” Seungwoo smiles, listening to Seungsik blabber about how sleepy he is and how he wishes he had a pet to keep him company. “I hear you Sikkie. Come on, you have to unlock your door for me.” He slowly puts the younger down and watches with bright eyes as Seungsik fumbles around trying to open the door, pushing it open and yawning loudly.

            Seungsik turns around and places the keys on the hook that’s on the wall, looking at Seungwoo before reaching out and tugging on his shirt. “Come in,” he mumbles quietly and Seungwoo stumbles into the house, shutting the door behind him.

            “Seungsik?” Seungwoo questions, feeling a swirl of anxiety pool in his stomach because Seungsik is drunk and he’s asking him to stay. Seungsik says nothing as he toes off his shoes, Seungwoo following suit out of instinct. The younger tugs on Seungwoo’s sleeve, dragging him without protest to his room and then crawling onto the bed.

            “….Stay here with me.” Seungsik whispers quietly, and Seungwoo almost doesn’t catch it.

            The younger man looks like something from a dream, sitting on the bed with messy hair, cheeks flushed and his eyes drowsy. The moonlight bathes the room in a soft glow and Seungwoo finds himself just standing there, staring at Seungsik until the strength returns to his legs.

            Seungsik is undeniably beautiful. And Seungwoo is head over heels as he crawls into bed with Seungsik, neither of them sober enough to think about changing – yet Seungwoo is sober enough to remember this image of Seungsik forever. Seungsik’s back is pressed against his chest, his breathing quiet and steady as he nearly immediately falls asleep, the faintest of murmurs escaping his lips.

            “I love you, Seungie…”

            Seungwoo erupts into a smile and like the sap he is, fights back tears. They’ve only known each other for such a short amount of time and Seungwoo buries his face in Seungsik’s neck, breathing in the scent of alcohol and something that is so undeniably Seungsik, his arms snaked around the smaller mans waist.

            “I love you, I _love_ you so much…” He whispers into the crook of his neck, not caring that they’re both drunk and that maybe Seungsik will forget this in the morning. Right now is all he cares about and Seungsik is fast asleep in his arms, their bodies pressed together and so close.

            Seungwoo falls asleep with happy tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so this story is coming to an end soon! I think there is only one more chapter to write, and it's a very...very special chapter. I decided to not make this story smutty, so there is one less chapter than I hoped. Please tell me how you liked it! I'd like to get better at writing things. Sorry for ranting :P


	8. Chapter 8

Seungwoo tightens his grip around Seungsik’s waist, his smile soft as he peppers the youngers face in slow, butterfly kisses. His chin rests comfortably on his shoulder, eyes hooded and swimming with absolute affection. Their fingers are entwined together, his larger hands holding Seungsik’s smaller hands. Soft music is playing from the living room, but it’s loud enough for the both of them to hear – a gentle R&B melody with catchy lyrics. A mood setter.

            “You’re awfully affectionate today, sweet-pea.” Seungsik murmurs, his voice low and laced with sleep, as if he’s afraid to break the gentle bubble around them. Seungwoo smiles slowly and languidly, pulling back from kissing his lovers neck.

            His phone buzzes on the kitchen counter but he ignores it in favour of burying his nose in soft, chocolate coloured hair. “Have I ever told you how thankful I am that I met you?”

            Seungsik laughs. “All the time, hyung.”

            “Yeah? Well I’m going to say it again. Thank you for choosing to work at the café and letting me fall in love with you.”

            The younger smiles, leaning back comfortably against the older. The smell of coffee brewing only serves to make the atmosphere more domestic between them – a gentle waft of eggs and bacon from their uneaten breakfast.

            It’s probably cold.

            “You’re welcome, Seungie. Thank you for letting me fall in love with you.”

            Seungwoo shuts his eyes and breathes in the smell of everything; from Seungsik’s freshly washed hair, the coffee and food. “Do you remember how awkward you were when we first met?” A muted hum is all he gets in response and he continues. “I thought you were really handsome. Cute. You understood everything the first time I showed it – a fast learner.”

            “Your fast learner.” Is all Seungsik offers, fondness evident in his voice. He lets Seungwoo keep talking, enjoying the subtle rasp in his voice from the morning and the way he reminisces warmly, his arms comfortably tight around his waist and holding his hands.

            “I was getting over a really shitty breakup then,” Seungwoo’s voice lowers. He’s told the other this story countless times and no matter how many times he’s told it, he’s fascinated by how Seungsik listens, drinking every word. “And then you showed up. Like sunshine on a rainy day.”

            Seungsik laughs at this – he’s heard this story countless times and each time Seungwoo comes up with a different comparison. “We clicked instantly, didn’t we?”

            Seungwoo kisses Seungsik’s head softly. “Hanse was a good matchmaker. He kept urging me to talk more with you.” He keeps talking, slow and controlled. “The entire month we talked, I felt myself falling harder for you. Those little lunch outings? I logged each and every single one as a date.”

            “Creep.”

            “Hush, babe.” The elder grins and chuckles softly, knowing Seungsik is only joking – after all, he’d confessed he’d done the same thing. “Let me finish.”

            “Are you going to tell me why you’re telling me this again?”

            “Shhhh.”

            “Okay, okay, I’ll let you finish.” Seungsik smiles and listens to the coffee brewer stop making noise, yet he makes no move to make them both a cup.

            Seungwoo inhales quietly and sways their bodies slightly, along to the rhythm. Nerves continue to bunch up in his stomach. “I always visited Hanse with the others, because you lived across the street and I could have some sort of excuse as to why I was running into you at the convenience store so late.”

            Seungsik snorts, amused, but says nothing else. He’s heard this too many times to count. He can re-tell the whole story without blinking.

            “Heochan used to make fun of me so much then. Of course, then he did the same with Subinnie and _refused_ to hang out with us as much because his ‘precious Subinnie needed him’.”

            Here, Seungsik finally says something. “Sejun was like that with Byungchan when they dated in senior year of highschool.”

            “Heochan is still like that now – though he brings Subin with him.” Seungwoo bites his lip and mumbles under his breath, “Can you believe they got married before Sejun and Byungchan? And they’ve only been dating for two years.”

            “Like us.” Minus the marriage, Seungsik thinks quietly. “But, Sejunnie and Byungchan said they like how they are now. I mean, they are pretty much a married couple at this point.”

            Seungwoo chuckles, “Touché. But…I liked our little convenience store dates. Even though we weren’t dating then.” He moves his head to rest on Seungsik’s shoulder again, enjoying the way the younger tilts his head slightly without being asked. His lips lay soft kisses to the love-bites on his neck again, a content smile spreading across his face. “Anyway, you went from saying ‘I like you’ to ‘I love you’ so quick on that day.”

            “I know. I said it while drunk and you almost cried in bed with me.” Seungsik teases him with a smile, turning his head slightly to look into the deep brown eyes he cherishes so much. “Sap.”

            “Only for you,” Seungwoo retorts, leaning forward to capture Seungsik’s lips in a gentle kiss. It’s slow and soft, encompassing all of their feelings, lips confidently sliding against moist lips. Drawing back, the older exhales a gentle breath. “I’m almost done, so shh, Sikkie. I’ll kiss you again if you don’t keep your mouth shut.”

            A flash of a smile and Seungsik’s laughter tumbles out softly. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

            They’ve grown comfortable with each other in the past two years – knowing their way around each other’s movements, small glances. No longer are they blushing around each other, instead its been replaced with teasing words and quips, jokes tossed back and forth. They know each other as if they’ve been together for 15 years.

            “I had a point I was going with this, you know?” There’s a whine in Seungwoo’s voice and Seungsik lets up, rubbing his thumb over the elders hand as he’d done for him countless times. Seungwoo pulls away from Seungsik and holds his hands tightly, facing him now.

            Seungsik’s heart beats faster, mouth running dry. He’d had a suspicion. Seungwoo hadn’t spoken about their story for so long.

            “Kang Seungsik,” Seungwoo starts, his tone even yet Seungsik can hear the anxiety behind it. “We’ve known each other, dated each other for 2 years. You’ve kept me company on lonely nights and sunny days. You let me fall in love with you.” His eyes are watering now and Seungsik can’t breathe.

            “You probably know what I’m about to ask of you, Sikkie. I don’t have a ring with me – I wanted to choose one with you, so we could both have one. Together.”

            Seungsik’s voice comes out faster, before the question is even asked and he’s pulling Seungwoo close, flush against him. “Yes. _Yes_. A million times yes – God, Han Seungwoo I love you so much- Fuck, _yes_ , I will marry you.”

            Seungwoo melts in the embrace and starts crying, Seungsik soon joining.

            Their atmosphere shatters, slowly, before picking up and melding with the slow tunes of the radio, the scent of coffee and eggs – and lastly, their walk into a new life.

            Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this little fic that seems to be all over the place. I'm still not the best of writers and consistency seems to be something I need to work on. I appreciate every comment and kudos that this fic has received. The title was a metaphor for a lot of things in this story so ;) I hope this fic didn't disappoint any Alice's! Check out my other works if you want, though they are mostly NSFW. Thank you, again!


End file.
